Close Betrayal
by Mily
Summary: A new girl starts working in Station square, but is she who she says she is? Amy is determined to find out... Sonamy! Finished! Epilogue written
1. Chapter 1

Alright! Here's my second Amy+Sonic fic, I promise I'll try not to rush this one! Ooh... I got a good feeling about this one!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Sonic characters... but *sniffle* I want Sonic! Whaaaa!   
  
Close Betrayal  
  
"Well, this is the place. Wonder what I'll find here... This looks like a good place to work..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"SONIC!!! You promised!!" yelled an out-of-breath Amy Rose trying to catch up with a certain blue Hedgehog.  
  
Sonic laughed and stopped running long enough for her to catch up. "Sorry, I'll do it now." he said.  
  
Amy smiled and gave him a huge hug making him wince. "Alright! Let's go!" she grabbed his hand and marched off to the flower shop.  
  
Sonic sighed. "We can get there faster by running." he said and picked Amy up and zoomed off to the shop.  
  
"Yay!" was Amy's reply.  
  
Sonic stood there surrounded by flower arrangements. "Why am I here again?" he asked whining a little.  
  
Amy picked up a blue rose and inhaled it's scent. "You promised to help me pick out the bouquets for Rouge's wedding!" she said exasperated.  
  
He looked at her strangely after that. "Amy, you're talking to a guy who thinks weeds are flowers, I don't think I'll be much of help." he said.  
  
"Well then, you can just be the conveniently placed conversation-maker!" giggled Amy and picked up some small white flowers.  
  
Sonic laughed. "I'll do my best then, what kind of flowers are those?" he asked.  
  
"Baby's breath, they can be a filler." Replied Amy.  
  
Sonic picked up a single long stemmed pink rose. "Hey.. Maybe this one could go in the middle!" he suggested handing it to her.  
  
"Uh..." Amy blushed as she received the rose and stared into his deep green eyes for a while. "Rouge likes... red..." she finally said.  
  
"Oh." was Sonic's reply. "I'll go get one then." he said.  
  
As he started off in that direction a red female hedgehog with curly quills wearing a red sundress ran into him.  
  
"I'm sorry!" both of them said in sync.  
  
Sonic looked at her and immediately thought. 'Wow...'  
  
"I'm so sorry!" she said still sitting on the floor.  
  
"It's cool! No prob." said Sonic and helped her up.  
  
The girl walked over to Amy looking at her little half-finished bouquet. "Uh.. I might be able to help you with that." she said.  
  
Amy felt a little invaded but went along with it. "Oh yeah? What do you got?" she asked.  
  
"ok, introductions first, then help." said Sonic.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry!" said the girl. "My names Rebecca." she said and held out her hand.  
  
"I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog. Maybe you've heard of me?" he asked winking at her.  
  
"Oh yeah! You saved the world like, a bunch of times." she said.  
  
Amy was feeling a little jealous so she decided to introduce herself. "Amy Rose, I helped Sonic save the world too, heard of me?" she asked.  
  
"Hmm..." said Rebecca. "Can't say I have, sorry." she said grinning.  
  
"Well, we better get going Sonic." said Amy ready to pull him away. "Sonic?" she asked his gaze was fixed on Rebecca who was watering some flowers.  
  
"Wha...?" he asked. "Oh right, right. Let's go." he said then an idea struck him. "Hey Rebecca, maybe you can join me and my friends for lunch." he suggested.  
  
"Oh, sure! That would be great." she said smiling wide.  
  
"Excellent meet us at the restaurant across the street at 2:00!" yelled sonic who was practically being dragged out of the flower shop by Amy.  
  
"Ok!" she said and grinned even wider.  
  
Amy glared at Sonic then at the girl and walked home in a huff.  
  
A/N: So what do you think? I like this chapter yay! Review please! 


	2. Chapter 2

Whoo! I got some goood reviews on this! Thanks!! Here's chapter 2, sorry they're so short they'd be longer if I wasn't working on so many other fics.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Amy looked at her watch, it was growing dangerously close to 2:00. She wasn't sure she should go though. She decided to call Rouge and see what she thought about it.  
  
*ring, ring*  
  
Rouge: Hello?  
  
Amy: Hi, Rouge...  
  
Rouge: What's wrong? Sonic being a jerk again?  
  
Amy: Oh no, nothing like, that... it's just...  
  
Rouge: Just what?  
  
Amy: Ok, this new girl shows up in the flower shop and practically throws herself at Sonic! And he's asked her to come to lunch with us...  
  
Rouge: Well, I'm sure it's nothing. If she knew how you felt about him she wouldn't do anything to hurt you. Unless she wasn't a nice person.  
  
Amy: She did seem nice... Maybe I should give her a chance, eh?  
  
Rouge: Sure! Now let's get going or we'll be late!  
  
Amy: Oh yeah! I gotta get to your place! Bye!  
  
Rouge: Later!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later, almost time to meet at Café Rodriguez Amy walked up with Rouge while Sonic walked with Knuckles telling him all about the new girl...  
  
"Yeah, she's like no one I've ever seen before, man." he was saying trying not to walk too fast.  
  
"She sounds great... but what about Amy?" he asked.  
  
Sonic gave him a weird look. "What about Amy?" he asked.  
  
He sighed. "You're so clueless. Everyone knows she's crazy about you." he said.  
  
"Oh, that. We're just friends, I think she knows that by now." said Sonic placing his arms behind his head.  
  
"Whatever, you might have to learn that the hard way." said Knuckles.  
  
Sonic had no idea what that meant he was just anxious to get to the place.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hello? Yes, everything's proceeding as planned... yes, yes of course, ok bye."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hi guys!" said Amy bouncing up to meet them. "Hi Sonic!" she said and gave him a small hug.  
  
"Hey Amy, oof!" gasped Sonic almost being knocked to the ground.  
  
"How cute." said a new voice.  
  
"Hey Rouge."said Knuckles and deeply blushed when she gave him a peck on the cheek.  
  
"So where's this new girl I've been hearing so much about?" she asked scanning the restaurant.  
  
"Yeah." agreed Knuckles. "She doesn't seem to be here."  
  
"Someone looking for me?"  
  
"Rebecca!" said Sonic happily. "Uh, what took you?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, I am SO sorry. I just... had to make a little phone call that's all." she said giving them an innocent smile.  
  
"That all? Cool with me, let's get a table." said Sonic running up to the employee.  
  
For some reason Amy didn't really believe Rebecca, she shrugged it off though and followed everyone inside.  
  
A/N I know... this chapter was too short. I'll try and make the next one longer ok? 


	3. Chapter 3

Ya! Here's another chapter! I hope you like this one as well!  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not getting payed for this you know... *grumble grumble*  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Sonic got everyone a table and they sat down in an orderly fashion. With Amy and Rebecca on either side of Sonic and Rouge with Knuckles on the alternating side.  
  
"Hi! I'm Joey, I'll be your waiter for today." said a nice-looking young man in uniform.  
  
Sonic scanned the menu and told his order. "Two chili-dogs for me, thanks bud!" he said smiling cheerfully.  
  
Joey scribbled it on his notepad and went on to the next order. "And you miss?" he asked referring to Amy.  
  
"Oh!" said Amy a bit surprised. "Um, I'd like the vegetable beef soup please." she said politely.  
  
*scribble scribble* "and you?" he asked Rebecca.  
  
"Oh, nothing for me thanks." she said. "I uh... already ate..."  
  
'Then why the heck did you come?' thought Knuckles as he gave his order.  
  
"And a turkey sandwich for you, ok! I'll be right back with your orders in a jiff." said Joey and walked off.  
  
"So! Uh, Rebecca where do you hail from?" asked Knuckles in an effort to strike up a conversation.  
  
For at least a minute she sat there with nothing to say. "I... I... I'm from Timbuktu!" she said a little nervously.  
  
"You're from where?" asked Amy.  
  
Rebecca quickly corrected herself. "I mean I'm from you know, just around the next town." she said smoothly.  
  
"What's it like? Are all the girls as pretty as you are?" asked Sonic making Amy gasp.  
  
Rebecca looked a bit taken aback but she soon developed a look of satisfaction on her face. "Nope, I'm the best they got." she said moving a bit closer to him.  
  
"Ok!" said Amy standing bolt upright in her chair. "I've just decided... I'm not hungry anymore, so I'll see you all later!" she said and stalked out of the restaurant.  
  
"Amy wait!" said Sonic in a weak attempt to stop her. "I wonder what she's on about..." he said. "Well, better cancel her order..."  
  
Knuckles and Rouge just looked at eachother in disbelief and shook their heads. Rebecca looked quite pleased with herself and did so for the rest of the meal.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
*knock knock* "Come on Amy, open the door." It was Rouge.  
  
"I'm not coming out! That girl is horrible!" her voice was muffled as if she had her face buried in something.  
  
"Yeah I know, but if you open the door we can talk about it." said Rouge. "Please?" she pleaded. "I saw something weird happen with her."  
  
With a small creak the door to Amy's apartment opened. "Yeah" she sniffed. "What did you see?" she asked.  
  
"I swear, I saw her arm go through the table." said Rouge. "It was as if she wasn't really there or something but then I looked again and it was just resting there normally." she finished.  
  
"Really?" said Amy. "Well, Anyone who moves in on my Sonic is asking for fight." she said determinedly putting her fists up.  
  
Rouge laughed a little. "You know you don't own him, but yeah even so, I got a bad vibe from her." she said.  
  
"It's just that... I know he likes her and... it hurts..." said Amy. "Did you ever deal with stuff like this?" she asked.  
  
"Hmm..." said Rouge thinking it over. "Once I saw Knuckles look at another girl and I slapped him... does that count?" she asked looking at Amy hopefully.  
  
This just made Amy giggle. "Once I accidently knocked Sonic into the hotel swimming pool by hugging him." she said.  
  
Rouge had also begun to laugh and then she got an idea. "You know what we're gonna do, Amy? We're gonna set you up with that blue hedgehog." said the white-furred bat getting scheming look on her face.  
  
"Oh, no Rouge. Not this again." Rouge had already tried once to set Amy and Sonic up, it had ended rather... messily. "Remember the food fight?" asked Amy.  
  
"That won't happen again." said Rouge. "This time, it's foolproof, now come on we need to plan this!"   
  
"I have the distinct feeling this isn't going to end well..." said Amy meekly following Rouge into her apartment.  
  
A/N: Ooh Aah... a bit of matchmaking going on here... please review! And No flames, if you didn't like this don't review it please. But, if you have nice constructive criticism I'd like to hear it but not mean criticism. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! Hey... I know they're short... But this one will be longer! I promise! OMG! I have a lot of good ideas for this fic!!!! I can't wait to write 'em!  
  
Triad Orion: Shhh!! ^-~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Rouge... I'm not so sure about this..." said Amy squirming uncomfortably.  
  
Rouge just made a 'pft' sound with a wave of her hand. "Oh, don't worry, If this doesn't make him notice you, I don't know what will!" she said and put the finishing touches on Amy's hair.  
  
Amy caught a glance of herself in the mirror and gasped. "Uh... don't you think it's a bit much?" Rouge had dressed her up in a whole new outfit which consisted of a red miniskirt, red tanktop (both had white on the edges) and some red strappy sandals. She had did her hair up on a spiky ponytail and added some red heart earrings to finish.  
  
"No, it's perfect. A work of art!" she said.  
  
"Right... what's the plan again?" asked Amy trying for the tenth time to stretch her skirt down."  
  
"Ok, Sonic will be at the coffee shop, just go in and have a cappuccino. Sit near Sonic so you can have a conversation with him." said Rouge. "You're pretty clever, I'm sure you'll think of something."   
  
"Alright, I'm off then, uhh... thanks Rouge." said Amy.  
  
"No problem! You go girl!" she said and gave her a thumbs up sign.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Soon Amy had entered the coffee shop a little nervously then straightened up and walked over to where Sonic was sitting. A few catcalls followed but she ignored it.  
  
When Sonic saw her he was... a bit overwhelmed. "Amy? Is that you under all that?" he asked.  
  
Amy blushed under his gaze. "Yeah.. It was Rouge's idea. I prefer my red dress though..." she said.  
  
Sonic suddenly remembered something. "This reminds me of that time at Halloween when you wanted to dress up like a fairy." he said laughing softly.  
  
Amy looked down at the ground. "Yeah I know I look ridiculous, you don't have to say it."she said jumping to conclusions.  
  
"Hey..." said Sonic tipping her chin up. "I never said that..." he said.  
  
All of a sudden SHE entered the shop and headed straight for them.  
  
"Oh hi, Sonic!" said Rebecca.  
  
"Rebecca! Nice to see ya! Wanna have a coffee with me?" asked Sonic completely forgetting about Amy and getting a dazed look on his face.  
  
"Sure!" she said and threw an evil smirk at Amy.  
  
Amy felt her eyes fill with tears as she rushed out of there as fast as she could feeling humiliated.  
  
A/N should I end it here? It would be supremely evil of me... but. Nah, I promised to make it longer, so I wanna hear some yays! ^^ and I know I'm being mean to poor Amy but it will get better! Remember this is A+S ^-~  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Amy ran all the way to her house and threw herself on her bed trying not to cry but the tears came anyway. Eventually she fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Yes, Boss we won't have to worry about that pink hedgehog anymore. I think she gets the picture that she's out of it..."  
  
"Good work Rebecca, I expect a followup report soon... don't forget you must not give out you're true identity."  
  
"They don't suspect a thing..."  
  
"They had better not, or else it might be termination for you,,,"  
  
"Yes Boss."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Amy woke up the next day feeling quite depressed, she was making herself some breakfast when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Hi Amy!" it was Tails.  
  
'What could he possibly want?' she wondered. "Uh hello,"  
  
"I have some information for you about Rebecca." said Tails sounding a bit more serious.  
  
Amy cringed at the name of the person she hated so much. "Oh, yeah? What?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I did a background check on her..." said Tails.  
  
"Why?" asked Amy trying to think of the reason.  
  
"Well Rouge asked me, she seemed pretty adamant about it. Anyway, you know how every citizen has to report to the police when they want to live here? Well when she did it, the police found no previous history and she refused to release any information. It's like she appeared out of nowhere!" said Tails. "And when they tried to do a scan on her the machine malfunctioned."  
  
"How did you find all of this information, Tails?" asked Amy getting quite amazed and almost forgetting her eggs which were beginning to burn.  
  
"Well I asked the mayor, he and I are good friends. He also sounded suspicious of her..." said Tails.  
  
"Thanks Tails! I think I know what to do now." said Amy.  
  
"You're welcome! Bye!" said Tails.  
  
"Bye!" *click*  
  
Amy thought up her own kind of plan that night, but she would need some help...  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ok Knuckles, you know what to do, right?" asked Amy.  
  
"Uh yeah, but what if we're wrong?" he asked.  
  
Amy hadn't thought of that, she was so sure that Rebecca was not who she said she was. "Well... hopefully we won't be." she said.  
  
"What about me, Amy?" asked Tails.  
  
"You have to keep Sonic busy. Don't let him leave for anything!" said Amy. "And Rouge, you have to keep a lookout."  
  
"Alright! I wanna have a few words with her myself afterwards..." said Rouge.  
  
"Ok! Operation unmask will commence tomorrow at 8:00am! See you all later!" said Amy feeling quite pleased with herself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Amy slowly entered the flower shop where Rebecca would have her shift. Trying to prepare herself for anything she approached the red hedgehog who was pricing some flowerpots.  
  
"Hey Rebecca." she said cooly. Rebecca looked up and glared.  
  
"Ugh! What do YOU want?" she asked barely looking at her.  
  
"Oh nothing, I'm just a customer with some questions." said Amy happily picking up a daisy and sniffing it.  
  
"Can't you get someone ELSE to help you?" asked Rebecca with an air of annoyance.  
  
Amy looked around, good none other employees were around them. "Nope! You're the only person here, so I guess you'll have to help me."  
  
"Fine, what is it?"  
  
"Oh! What kinds of flowers are those?" asked Amy pointing to some purple and yellow flowers.  
  
"Pansies." she said simply.  
  
"What about those?"  
  
"Rhododendrons."  
  
"And those?"  
  
"Poppies." Boy was she dumb on the flower front.  
  
"And those are..."  
  
"Roses, are you done yet?" she was trying very hard not to get angry at her.  
  
"I have a few more, that, those and you are?"  
  
"Daisies, Violets, and I'm a Robot, oops!" said Rebecca covering her mouth. "I-I mean I'm a hedgehog! I am!"  
  
"You're a liar and a fake, I can't wait to see what Sonic has to say about this..." said Amy looking triumphant. "Now Knuckles! Grab her!"  
  
A/N There! Ahaha! I'm so evil for leaving it there... but this one was longer! Tell me what you think please! ^-^ 


	5. Chapter 5

Yes! ^^ Thanks you my loyal reviewers! I'm glad you liked that, I'll try to make this chapter just as long too!  
  
Disclaimer: Not getting payed for this!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Where we last left off...  
  
"Now, Knuckles! Grab her!"   
  
Quick as a flash Knuckles jumped out of his hiding spot and conked her over the head with a flowerpot. "Wait, what did you say?" he asked.  
  
Amy sighed. "I said grab her, not wreck her. We need info from her..." she moaned.  
  
"Oh... sorry... uh.. Let's get to Tails before she wakes up..." he said blushing a bit from embarrassment.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"It's alright I don't think she's been damaged." said Tails after examining her head.  
  
"Are, ya sure that'll hold her?" asked Amy a little fearfully. "What if she's one of those super-powerful robots?"  
  
"Well if she is, she probably won't be able to get out of the metal restraints. Hopefully we'll get the information we need before we have to resort to anything drastic." said Tails.  
  
A bit later moans were heard coming from Rebecca or Robecca nicknamed by Tails himself.  
  
"She's waking up!" said Amy. "Be on your guard everyone." she warned.  
  
"Wh- where am I?" asked Rebecca as her gaze focused on the pink blob which was Amy. "YOU! You, evil little..." she began.  
  
"Ah, ah, ah! No need for a foul mouth Miss Rebecca." said Rouge.  
  
Rebecca squirmed and struggled in the restraints but luckily they held fast. "What do you want?" she asked.  
  
"Who do you work for?" asked Amy. "Robotnik, right?  
  
"Huh? No, I work for Shadow! HE works for Robotnik..." said Rebecca glaring at everyone.  
  
"Shadow?!" asked Amy in surprise, that name hadn't been spoken for months after Sonic and him had defeated the Final Hazard.  
  
"Shadow as in, Shadow the Hedgehog?" asked Knuckles.  
  
"Hmph! Why should I tell YOU?" said Rebecca snootily.  
  
Rouge smirked. "Because if you don't, Tails here, will have to reprogram you..." she said as Tails waved shyly with his wrench.  
  
"Ok, ok... sh-" she was cut off because Sonic burst through the door.  
  
"Tails! You were supposed to guard him!" hissed Amy.  
  
"I left him at the chilli-dog stand...!" Tails whispered back.  
  
"What the heck is going on here?!" asked Sonic clearly angry at the spectacle.  
  
Rebecca knew this was her chance. "Oh Sonic! They were going to harm me!" she said in artificial fear.  
  
Sonic then walked over and freed her glaring at everyone else angrily. "I don't even wanna know what was going on here... I'm sure nothing ANY of you can say will convince me otherwise!" he yelled and dashed out of there.  
  
"Sonic!!" yelled Amy. "Wait!!" she said and ran out after hm but he was already gone.  
  
Rouge swore. "Damn! That was our only chance too!" she said and kicked the air with her heart-printed boots.  
  
Amy felt like crying again as she plunked down on a step outside of Tails's workshop.  
  
"I've never seen him... so angry..." she commented.  
  
"I have..." said Tails sitting down beside her.  
  
Amy sniffed back a tear. "When?" she asked.  
  
"When you were being held by Dr. Robotnik, in the ARK space station." said Tails. "He was so mad... I saw on the cameras as he was getting to you."  
  
"Yeah but this time all he cared about was HER, I felt like the bad guy..." said Amy her tears now falling freely.  
  
Tails patted her on the back. "He may have a bit of a short temper but he's never mean. I know that's not what he thought." he said.  
  
"I don't know what to do... I'm out of ideas, Tails." said Amy.  
  
Rouge handed her a Kleenex. "Don't worry, we'll help." she said.  
  
"Yeah, I think I need to have a few words with Sonic." said Knuckles putting his fists together.  
  
Amy felt suddenly lighter she stood up and embraced her friends. "Thanks everyone... let's get to work...! Again!"   
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I'm so sorry Rebecca." said Sonic letting her off at his place. "I have no idea what got into them..."  
  
"Don't worry, I'm fine." She said putting her arms around his neck. "But, if it wasn't for you coming to my rescue I would have never got to do this..."  
  
Sonic thought he knew what was coming next and moved in for a kiss but he felt a sharp pain in his leg. "Owch! Wha?"   
  
"You poor gullible hedgehog, your friends almost saw me through." said Rebecca standing back with a needle in her hands.  
  
Sonic tried to run but his legs felt like lead. "What did you do to me?" he asked. "Why...?"  
  
"Now, I have stolen your speed because my Master ordered it.... You have 48 hours before my poison is permanent... better hurry, you'll need to go to the North cave on Angel Island." she said laughing evilly before teleporting away.  
  
"Aw man, I gotta hurry and warn everyone!" yelled Sonic and broke into a run but he could only muster a fast jog. "Damn! My speed IS gone! Good thing I'm always prepared... almost always... Tornado II here I come!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Amy and the others were hard at work devising a new plan when they heard a plane engine outside coming closer and closer.  
  
"What the... Sonic!" exclaimed Amy running over to where he landed the plan. "Here to apologize?" she asked turning her back on him.  
  
"Amy... all of you... I'm sorry. You were right... she's pure evil..." he said admitting his wrongs.  
  
"Sonic... what happened? Why didn't you just run here?" asked Rouge.  
  
Sonic jumped out of the plane but his legs were still unsteady so he collapsed on Knuckles. "She... took my speed, I can't run anymore. I only have 48 hours before it's permanent." He sighed sitting down on the stairs.  
  
"We've gotten through tougher scrapes than this." said Knuckles. "Now, where do we have to go?"  
  
"The north cave on Angel Island." said Sonic.  
  
"Home sweet home." said Knuckles. "Well what are we waiting for?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, we better leave right away, but let me talk to Sonic for a bit." said Amy.  
  
They nodded. "We'll prep the ship." said Tails.  
  
"There's something I gotta tell you, Amy." said Sonic after they were alone.  
  
"I have to tell you something too, Sonic." said Amy. "Before you came to rescue... you-know-who. We found out who she worked for."  
  
Quite intrigued Sonic asked. "Who?"  
  
"Shadow, that's what she said." murmured Amy.  
  
"No way..." breathed Sonic. "He went down after we saved the ARK. He didn't have enough rings to stay in his super form..." he said.  
  
"Nobody really knows what happened." said Amy. "It might be a different Shadow, but I know one things for sure."  
  
"And, what's that?"  
  
"You're gonna run again. Faster than the speed of sound..."  
  
A/N Phew... Ooh! I like this chapter! ^^ Please review! 


	6. Chapter 6

Awesome! I got new reviewers! Thanks!!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Amy was determined to be true to her word. As soon as the ship touched down on Angel Island she was out of that ship before you could say supersonic.  
  
"Ok guys, we need to come in low and fast..." she began.  
  
"Amy..." said Sonic.  
  
"It might be a trap so..."  
  
"Amy..."  
  
"We might need to take them by surprise!"  
  
"Amy!"  
  
"What, Sonic?" she asked finally hearing him.  
  
The cobalt hedgehog gave a deep sigh. "Amy... you're not going..." he said.  
  
"Wha... what do you mean?" she asked feeling a little shocked.  
  
"I mean, it's too dangerous. I... can't risk you getting hurt! That's all." he finally said.  
  
Amy felt a little touched by the fact he was actually caring about her but her stubborn side took over soon enough. "I won't get hurt... I'll be fine, remember? I helped save the world with you..." she said.  
  
"I know you did, but you always seem to get into trouble. And this time I might not be able to protect you." he said with deep concern written on his face.  
  
Amy almost felt her heart melt, this was the most touching thing he's ever said.  
  
"Sonic, listen to me. I know everything will be alright. You have to trust me on this..." she said and slightly squeezed his hand.  
  
For some reason Sonic actually believed her this time. "Ok, I'll have to take your word for it because we're going in!" he felt his spirits lift as he got up and pulled Amy up with him.  
  
"Alright! Shadow! Here we come!" said Amy grabbing her Piko Piko hammer.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Rebecca, we have intruders coming up on radar."  
  
"Hmm? Oh it's just the blue hedgehog and his little friends." said Rebecca sneering at them.  
  
"Did you tell them all to come?"  
  
"Now that I think of it, I don't recall asking them to come..."   
  
"Let's send them a welcoming gift then, shall we?"  
  
"It would be my pleasure..." Rebecca laughed evilly and pushed a big red button. "This'll keep them busy!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ok, Rouge can you infiltrate the base?" asked Sonic.  
  
"Yes, but I'll need some help..." she said looking at Knuckles lovingly.  
  
"Lemme guess... I have to find the key?" he asked exasperated.  
  
"Yup! But I'll help you, don't you worry." said Rouge and gave him a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Uh... right. You two go off then." said Sonic and watched them leave.  
  
"What about us Sonic?" asked Amy referring to herself and Tails.  
  
"Amy, you can come with me." said Sonic. "Tails you can still make the Tornado transform right?" he asked.  
  
"Well... yeah." the fox boy answered.  
  
"Once we're in-" he began but he didn't have time to finish because the ground started to violently shake.  
  
"What the heck was that?" asked Amy and turned around to try and see what it was.  
  
"I think it's a... uh oh... quick Tails! Transform!" he commanded.   
  
"Uh, ok!" Tails jumped in his plane and spoke the words. "Tornado Transformation!" the plane swiftly transformed into a walking machine. "Now what, Sonic?" he asked.  
  
"Ack! Shoot it!" said Amy when Sonic didn't answer.  
  
A huge robotic creature soon came into view and headed straight for Amy.  
  
Tails aimed his cannon at the monster and fired. "Take that!"  
  
It took the hit but it kept coming, Sonic tried to do a jump dash and made it stagger for a few seconds. "Run, Amy! It's after you!"  
  
Amy gave a slight squeal and ran away. "This is just like the time that stupid robot was chasing me when Robotnik framed Sonic!" She yelled and whacked it a few times with her hammer.  
  
Tails finally brought out the big guns and shot a missile which made it's head explode.  
  
"I think it's dead..." said Tails and gave a sigh of relief.  
  
"Thanks Tails." said Sonic running over to help Amy get up.  
  
"Aw, I thought I was a goner for a sec! Thanks guys." said Amy.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"What was that?" asked Rouge hearing a noise.  
  
Knuckles listened closely. "Hmm... it's nothing." he said.  
  
"It sounded metallic, I encountered sounds like these when I was 'working' for Eggman." she said. "They were big mean Robots, so we better be on our guard."  
  
"Alright, whatever you say." said Knuckles. "It should be right around... aha! Found it..." he said and revealed a silver key shaped like Robotnik's face.  
  
"Great! We can go back now." aid Rouge happily. "Good thing, this place creeps me out..." she shivered and grabbed his arm.  
  
"What's this?" asked Knuckles in a joking tone. "This isn't the headstrong jewel-stealing bat-girl I once knew." he said and laughed a bit.  
  
"Hmph! You would be creeped out too if you heard freaky noises." she said and let go of his arm so she could cross her own two arms.  
  
He just chuckled a bit more and the two continued on their way until...  
  
"Ok, now I'm hearing things." said Knuckles.  
  
"Told you..." said Rouge and closed her eyes for a second until she heard a metallic crash.  
  
She quickly opened her eyes looked down at the mangled piece of metal and heard him mutter. "Damn robots..."  
  
Finally Sonic, Amy and Tails came into view. Rouge happily greeted them. "There they are! Hey guys!" she said.  
  
"Have any trouble?" asked Knuckles bluntly as he looked at another smashed robot.  
  
Giving a deep sigh Sonic answered. "Yeah, you could say that."   
  
"Hey! We can get in now, you guys!" said Amy as she fitted the keys into their slots.  
  
With a small click the double-doors opened. Slowly the five made their way inside keeping a close eye out for everything and destroying to occasional guard-robot.  
  
"I think we're in the clear..." said Sonic, quietly as if the tiniest sound would make the alarm system go haywire.  
  
Amy wasn't so sure, they got in alright... but what if they were walking into a trap.  
  
A loud booming voice on the intercom answered her question.  
  
"I didn't think you'd make it this far... so nice of all of you to join us..."  
  
"I know that voice!" said Sonic getting into an attack pose.  
  
Amy recognized it too. "It IS Shadow!" she said.  
  
"Unfortunately all we want is Sonic..." said the voice.  
  
"Oh yeah? Bring it on! I'd like to see you try! Shadow!" yelled Sonic bravely.  
  
"So.. You think you've figured me out, have you?" it asked in a slightly mocking tone.  
  
"What's there to figure out? I know it's you..." said Sonic angrily.  
  
"You'll have to find out..." it answered. "Now come along, and quietly..."  
  
He soon found himself enclosed in a glass tube.  
  
"Sonic!" Amy yelled. "I'll get you out!" she said brandishing her hammer.  
  
"It's ok, Amy! I'll go on ahead, we'll meet up later... I promise." he said in a muffled voice.  
  
"Ok..." she answered and turned to the others. "Well, you heard him! Let's get outta here first though!"  
  
A/N: Good? No good? Please tell me! ^^ And if you didn't like it, I really only want constructive criticism, not: I hate it, it sucks. But if you do give me that... I'll delete your review ^^ ok! Later! 


	7. Chapter 7

Aha! I'm here! With a new chapter! Thanks for the reviews again! ^^  
  
Dreaming Wolf: I read some fics of yours, ;) you might wanna check that out. Do you have msn? Or AOL? Your profile said you didn't, I was just making sure.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Amy looked on with emotion-filled eyes as Sonic disappeared into darkness. She knew she had to be strong for the others though, so she sniffed back tears and walked up to them.  
  
"Ok, we need a new plan." she said but she didn't have time to finish. Another robot was closing in on them so Rouge yelled. "We need a hiding place first! Come on!"  
  
Amy was yanked away and soon the group found a hidden door which led to a secret room. Perfect for planning their next move.  
  
"Now, what?" asked Knuckles practicing some punches.  
  
"I think we should try and get to where Sonic is..." said Tails trying to make his brain work in the midst of all the chaos.  
  
"Secretly, though so we can see what they're planning." added Rouge.  
  
"And when the time is right..." said Knuckles.  
  
"We ambush them!" said Amy throwing her fist up in the air.  
  
"Whoa... slow down girl." said Rouge. "An Ambush should be the last resort, if they try and harm Sonic then we attack."  
  
"Yeah... they better not try..." she growled.  
  
"We never know." said Tails. "But we should get moving, who knows what Sonic has already been through?" he shivered trying not to think of anything.  
  
"Yeah, I don't wanna think of it either." said Amy, and uncomfortable knot developing in her stomach.  
  
Knuckles closed his eyes for a second. "I sense..." he began still closing them. "He's alright, they haven't harmed him yet. It feels like they're waiting for something." he said reopening them.  
  
"Us?" offered Amy nervously.  
  
"Possibly." replied Knuckles.  
  
"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." said Rouge. "Right now, we need a plan, let's get to work."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sonic was brought to the office of Shadow soon after departing from his friends. A Shiny black desk sat in the center where a smooth black leather chair sat with it's back facing Sonic who was still inside of his tube. But once it stopped moving the tube retracted into the floor.  
  
"Aren't you afraid I'll attack?"asked Sonic cooly.  
  
The chair turned around revealing none other than...  
  
"Shadow?! I knew it was you..." said Sonic happy he was alive, angry he was in the evil biz.  
  
"So, blue hedgehog. You know my name." Replied Shadow. He hadn't changed much he still wore his rocket shoes and had the same red and black quills. The only thing different is he wore a black cuffs on his gloves, also his eyes were cold and lifeless.  
  
"Of course I know it." said Sonic getting a little frustrated. "We've met before."  
  
"Have we?" asked Shadow smoothly. "I would've remembered meeting such a pathetic life-form."   
  
"Don't you remember ARK? The space colony? We saved it!" He tried, putting a gloved hand on his blue forehead.  
  
Shadow just laughed. "You must be delusional, blue hedgehog to think I ever worked with you on anything." he said walking towards Sonic.  
  
Sonic tried again. "Remember Rouge, Tails, Knuckles? Amy? Remember Maria?!" he asked.  
  
The black hedgehog stopped. For a second his eyes turned back to normal as he tried to remember. But it was all in vain when Rebecca knocked on the door.  
  
"Enter." said Shadow, shaking his head.  
  
"Sir, we are ready. Everything is set." she said casting a glance at Sonic. "Hey hotshot, almost out of time..."  
  
"Thank you, Rebecca. You may leave now." said Shadow.  
  
"Yes, Sir." she smirked at Sonic before closing the door.  
  
"Shadow, I came back here to be able to run again. You better not be lying..." said Sonic.  
  
"Oh, no. by all means take the antidote." said Shadow thrusting a vial with blue liquid in it at him.  
  
"How do I know this won't kill me..." he asked.  
  
"I need you alive, blue hedgehog. So, drink up." said Shadow who moved back into his chair.  
  
He knew it was risky but Sonic drank it up. It was bitter and tasted awful but once it was finished, he felt the familiar power in this legs and knew he was cured.  
  
"Now, then... about your friends..."began Shadow.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ok, voting on this plan? Aye." said Amy.  
  
Everyone agreed, pleasing Rouge who thought it up.  
  
"Alright, let's go over it again. Thanks to Tails we have a detailed map of this place. Sonic most likely was taken to one of the offices." said Amy pacing back and forth. "First, we have to get there. Then, new instructions."  
  
"Agreed." said Rouge loftily.   
  
"Alright, people! Let's go!" said Amy holding her hammer up high.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You want me to WHAT?!" asked a furious Sonic.  
  
"Oh, you heard me... I want you to lead your friends to their and your demise." said Shadow.  
  
"Never, I'd never do that. You'll have to kill me first." said Sonic firmly.  
  
"Oh, I don't think that will be necessary." he replied. "You won't even have a choice in the matter." said Shadow and snapped his fingers.  
  
A wall flipped up and Sonic was chained to it in a matter of seconds. "You... let me go!" he yelled and squirmed.  
  
Shadow picked something out of a drawer, they were the same black cuffs he wore on his wrists. He brought them over to Sonic with an evil smirk on his face.  
  
"What are you doing, Shadow? This isn't you!" struggled Sonic.  
  
Not even answering, the black hedgehog removed Sonic's yellow rings and held up a picture of his friends. "Take a good look, for this is the last time you'll be able to, like no, love them."  
  
"You don't need to do this! You can stop this!" said Sonic.  
  
Shadow slipped the black rings onto Sonic's wrist and gave him a cold stare. "As of now, you will only obey me..."  
  
"Yes... Master Shadow."  
  
A/N Oh no! What have I done?!  
  
Sonic: Good work, Mily you succeeded in having my mind warped!  
  
Me: Oh be quiet, and have a cookie.  
  
Sonic: ^__^ Cookie! Yay!  
  
Me: *also munching on a chocolate chip cookie* Please review!  
  
Shadow: I'm tired of being evil gimme one too...  
  
Me: alright, only because you gave me that cute look.  
  
Shadow: ^-^  
  
Me: ok, now review... ^^; 


	8. Chapter 8

Yay times a million!! Ahhh, I'm SO happy this story has been so successful! Thanks for the reviews everyone! Aaaaaand... I'm glad nobody caught this but I made a mistake because Sonic doesn't wear wrist thingies I guess I just made it up... ^^;  
  
Satokasu Suki: Of course I remember ya! ^^ Thanks!  
  
Marthlover618: I like Marth from SSBM too! And sorry about the evil Shadow... I can't say anything more at this point, thanks for your review!  
  
Ooh!! Yay for me and my bro! We successfully bred a two-tone chao with a GOOD expression!  
  
Disclaimer: Not gettin' payed... I'm writin' this for $0!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Hey! I think we're here!" a happy Amy Rose exclaimed when she saw a big door marked 'Office'.  
  
"Yeah, this HAS to be it." said Tails. "It's obvious enough.'  
  
Rouge looked rather suspicious. "Maybe it's TOO obvious..." she said.  
  
"Oh... yeah, it might be a trap." said Amy sadly.  
  
They stood there for a few minutes until Knuckles broke the silence with. "We didn't come all this way to stop now." he said gently.  
  
"Yeah, adventures are about taking risks." said Amy slowly reaching toward the doorhandle. "At least... that's what Sonic would say..." she said trailing off at the end of her sentance.  
  
"Alright." was Rouge's reply. "Go for it Amy," she winked.  
  
Amy nodded and felt a rush as she quickly opened the door awaiting the inevitable. But... nothing happened... then suddenly a spotlight shone on what seemed to be...  
  
"Sonic!!" Amy was beyond relief as she ran up to hug her favorite hedgehog.  
  
"Uh! Hi Amy..." said Sonic and hugged her back.  
  
Rouge nudged Knuckles. "This feels..." she began.  
  
"Too easy?" he offered.  
  
"Yeah..." she said.  
  
Sonic then looked at all of them and smiled innocently. Nobody but Tails noticed his eyes were somehow... different.  
  
"Ok, you guys... I still need the antidote." began Sonic slowly.  
  
"Oh no... what are we gonna do?" asked Tails anxiously.  
  
"And what did they tell you?" asked Knuckles.  
  
"I know, what to do." said Sonic. "They told me." he said with a tad of nervousness in his voice.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Amy. "It doesn't seem-"  
  
"It's alright." said Sonic quickly. "But we gotta hurry, or we'll run out of time."  
  
"Ok, lead on!" was Amy's reply. "We trust you, Sonic." she said with her usual sunny smile.  
  
Rouge and Knuckles looked at eachother in disbelief but shrugged it off.  
  
He smiled at them all, uneasily and led the way.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ha, this is perfect." said Shadow putting his feet up on his desk. "This way, we'll be rid of them all!"  
  
"But Master, what if it didn't work?" asked Rebecca filing her nails.  
  
Just then, Dr. Gerald Robotnik beamed right into the office. "Of course it worked, nobody's ever been able to resist it." he said looking directly at Shadow. "Nobody."  
  
"Sir," bowed Rebecca and Shadow.  
  
"How are our little friends by the way?" he asked, Rebecca pointed to a screen with the current footage.  
  
"Proceeding as planned Sir." she replied.  
  
"Excellent, this will all be over faster than you can say... Supersonic..." with that he gave a great laugh and beamed back to his own office.  
  
As soon as he left Shadow got a puzzled look on his face. "Rebecca?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, Sir?" she replied curtly.  
  
"Are you sure I've been working here forever?" he asked.  
  
"Uh... yes! Before I was even created!" she answered.  
  
"Alright, then... I'll be in my office."   
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ok, this is it." said Sonic when they reached the room. It had green acid in large pools around the rooms. Robots stood guard near glass tubes filled with some sort of liquid.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Amy, surveying the situation. "It looks kinda, dangerous. Don'tcha think?"  
  
"This is it..." he said and whispered 'sorry guys...'  
  
Only Knuckles with his superior hearing thought he heard him. 'Sorry for what?' he wondered.  
  
A booming loudspeaker voice answered his question. "You've all been decieved! All of you have fallen into my trap!" it said an laughed evilly.  
  
"It's Robotnik! Quick everyone, run!" yelled Tails running toward the exit.  
  
Sonic got a steely glare in his eyes and blocked the exit.  
  
"What are you doing?!" asked Knuckles. "We need to get out of here!"  
  
"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." said Sonic crossing his arms indignantly.  
  
"Wha? Why?!" asked Amy.  
  
"Because he's with me." said a new voice. It was Shadow stepping up behind Sonic to guard the exit more effectively.  
  
"Shadow..." growled Knuckles and without thinking he lunged toward him with a closed fist.  
  
Shadow opened his hand and caught the punch without moving, and sent knuckles flying backward with the recoil.  
  
Rouge quickly ran over to see if he was alright. Amy and Tails stared in fear.  
  
"I don't remember him being this strong..." she whimpered.  
  
Tails glanced at his hands and noticed the bands were glowing. "Amy... look!" he said. "At his wrists, they must be supplying him with power..." he whispered.  
  
"Sonic has them too." she said.  
  
"So all we gotta do..." he began.  
  
Ame brandished her hammer. "Is get them off!" she finished.  
  
"So you wanna fight?" asked Sonic smirking at her.  
  
"Just try..." said Shadow.  
  
"Fine!" said Amy and broke into a run.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Hey, hon." said Rouge. "You ok?"  
  
"Too, strong..." he gasped. "It's those rings."  
  
"Yeah, Tails mentioned it." she said and helped him get up.  
  
"We... gotta get them off!" he said defiantly breaking loose from her grip.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright?" she yelled as he ran into the fray. "Don't you dare die!"  
  
Knuckles blew her a kiss before running further.  
  
Finally Rouge realized she should be helping and ran in there as well.  
  
Sonic nimbly dodged Amy's hammer attack and Tails's Tail attack.  
  
"Why are you being like this?!" she yelled. "What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Oh, nothing." he answered calmly. "In fact... I haven't felt this good in years!"  
  
"This isn't you!" she retorted. "And I'm not gonna give up! I'm gonna set things right!"  
  
"Well... good luck trying!" he laughed. "But I don't think you'll live long enough for that!"  
  
A/N: AHHH!! Evil Sonic!!! It BURNS!!!  
  
Sonic: It's your own fault this time, babe... ^-^  
  
Me: Aww... he called me babe,  
  
Amy: He's my man!! *tackles*  
  
Sonic: ^^;  
  
Me: re...view... please... *gasp* 


	9. Chapter 9

Yeha! Thanks! You thought the old dude was dead, didn't ya? ^^ Sorry about the lack of romance so far! It begins here!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Sonic! You can't!" yelled Amy trying to dodge his attacks. "You don't wanna hurt me! Fight it!"  
  
"Fight what? You? I'm already doing that." he sneered.  
  
"You have to fight the evil inside of you Sonic!" Yelled Knuckles standing in the way of the two hedgehogs.  
  
"And the question is... do I want to? Answer: No!" he replied.  
  
"It's no use, he'll hate forever now..." said Amy sinking to her knees.  
  
"Amy!" yelled Rouge and ran over to her fallen pink friend.  
  
"It's over... we might as well give up..." she said.  
  
Rouge glared at her. "YOU of all people Amy should be the last to give up! When no-one else believed you about Rebecca, what did you do?" she asked sternly.  
  
"I... kept going..." she replied.  
  
"When things looked bad, you always came up with solutions to the problems." continued Rouge.  
  
"I did...?"  
  
"And when Sonic doubted you, the one person in your life that means the most to you. What did you do?" she asked finally.  
  
Suddenly Amy realized she couldn't give up. This was too big, what the heck was she thinking? "You're right Rouge, I can't give up. I didn't at home, and I won't here!" she said bravely. She began to walk away...  
  
"Amy! What are you doing?" asked Tails as she walked by him, a look of pure determination on her face.  
  
"I'm gonna save him! I'm gonna save Sonic!" she said marching right up to him.  
  
"NOW what are you doing?" asked the evil Sonic.  
  
Amy gave one look at him and raised her hand to slap him clear across the face.  
  
"Ow! What did you do that for?" he asked, a red hand-print starting to appear on his face.  
  
"I can't believe you!" she yelled her voice almost shaking with rage. "We go to all this trouble to save you and you go and turn evil on us?! I put up with a lot of things from you, mister! All the times you left me behind, I never deserted you! Even the times you did need me and pretended you didn't. I didn't care! I helped you anyway, because... I LOVE you Sonic! And if I'm gonna spend the rest of my life with you evil, then... at least I tried... At least I never gave up, and you shouldn't either..." Tears were forming in her eyes and some of them spilled onto his fur as she turned tail and walked away.  
  
For a few seconds Sonic was completely stunned, he sort of snapped out of the evilness but once again it took over. "Hmph! What do I care about some stupid girl." but Amy noticed that he winked at her just before joining Shadow again.  
  
"Never mind her, Sonic. We must go ahead with the task at hand." said Shadow walking over to a machine.  
  
"Right." he answered and walked to another machine.  
  
Amy didn't have time to tell the others what she saw because soon everyone was being held in their own glass tube.  
  
But the doctor wanted to say one more thing before it all commenced.  
  
"You thought you beat me, didn't you?" he asked. "You thought, saving the ARK was it? Not a chance, I'll still make you pay!"  
  
"One question." said Knuckles. "How the heck are you even alive?" he asked.  
  
"I escaped from the insane asylum, only to have myself cryogenically frozen. Like Shadow here..." (I might be wrong about this, don't flame me if I am!)  
  
"So, you thought you could just finish what you started then?" asked Tails.  
  
"In a way... but I've got a new plan now. My prototype was destroyed, so I'll have to use the original." he said gesturing to Shadow. "He can use the chaos control and aid me. But, the blue one. He has proven to be more powerful than Shadow. It was him who harnessed the chaos control with a fake emerald."  
  
"What are you saying?" asked Rouge.  
  
"My plan is simple, create a new life to become my heir." he replied.  
  
"And who the heck would wanna do THAT with you?" asked Knuckles bluntly.  
  
"And isn't your grandson your heir?" asked Tails.  
  
"And what about Shadow?" asked Amy.  
  
"My dear... Shadow, is but a tool, as is your friend Sonic." he answered and added. "I can raise this new life to carry on what I've started. As for my grandson, he'll never be the scientist I want him to be."  
  
"Ok... one more question..." said Amy suddenly realizing something horrible. "How do you plan to get this 'New life?'" she asked nervously.  
  
He chuckled evilly. "Why that's where YOU come in, missy. You, along with the blue one are going to help me."  
  
"Are you saying what I think you're saying?!" Not that she minded, but she didn't want it to happen like this! "And what about the others?" she cried.  
  
"Bah, what do I care... Kill them!" was the doctors request.  
  
"With pleasure..." said Shadow. Meanwhile Sonic strode over to Amy's tube, grabbed her and started dragging her away.  
  
"You won't get away with this!" yelled Amy struggling in Sonic's grasp, he was a lot stronger than he looked.  
  
Dr. Gerald just laughed at this spectacle. "He is driven by one desire only! You won't be able to resist!" he yelled after her. "I planned it!"  
  
After they had left, Rouge nodded to Knuckles signaling him to go ahead with the plan. "Well, did you plan on this?" asked Knuckles and dug right through the metal floor and out of his glass prison. He quickly freed Rouge and Tails and together they closed in on Dr. Gerald.  
  
"Now... what were you saying about killing us?" asked Rouge.  
  
"Gah! Shadow! Kill them all!" he yelled and escaped while they were distracted.  
  
"Well you can see where Robotnik gets it from..." said Tails. "Now we have to find Sonic and Amy!"  
  
"Yeah who knows what he might do?" asked Knuckles trying not to think of the possibilities.  
  
"Well at least we know he's only going to do one thing to her!" said Rouge. "But right now we have bigger problems!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sonic brought Amy to a room laden with a big canopy bed and set her down to lock the door. Amy scrambled as far away from Sonic as she could and sat on her knees.  
  
"N-now just stay away from me!" she said fearfully.  
  
Sonic looked at her and gave one of his trademark smiles. "Amy.. It's ok." he said walking closer. "I guess when you slapped me you snapped me out of it."  
  
She wasn't quite convinced and backed away again. "How do I know that's you talking and not the control rings?"  
  
With a deep sigh he pulled them off. "Just... look in my eyes, that'll tell you." he said.  
  
Amy nodded, she crept closer and stared in his deep pools of blue-green. They didn't hold the evil nothingness that was there before. "Oh my god... it is you!" she said gratefully and pulled him into a tight hug.  
  
Sonic replied by hugging her back. "All thanks to you..." he whispered softly in her ear.  
  
Amy released her hold with tears in her eyes. "I thought I had lost you..." she sniffed.  
  
He tipped her chin up. "It takes more than that to take me down." he said and wiped away one of her tears.  
  
"I guess so." she replied looking stronger and walking over to sit on the bed.  
  
"Oh, I just thought of something." said Sonic. "Did you really mean what you said back there? Before I got some sense knocked into me?" he asked giving her a sly smile.  
  
What kind of question was that? "Of course I meant it... I love you..." She said giving him a shy smile.  
  
Surprisingly Sonic didn't look taken aback. "Well, I love you too." he said and pulled her into a strong hug.  
  
This was too good to be true. "Really?" she asked. "You're not just saying that so the Doctor thinks-"  
  
She didn't finish as a pair of lips pressed against hers in a soft, yet passionate kiss. She returned the kiss as she ran her hand through his deep-blue quills.  
  
When they had parted he planted some small kisses on her neck making her moan softly. "But.. We gotta save the others..." she managed to say.  
  
He stopped and gave her a serious look. "And we're gonna do that. But you gotta act like it all went according to plan. It's the only edge we have at this point."  
  
"Ok, got it." said Amy giving him a salute. "Let's go."  
  
"Alright, my 'breeding partner.'" he said making them both laugh. "Let's dash!" he picked Amy up and zoomed as fast away as he could.  
  
This was definitely something even Dr. Gerald Robotnik won't see coming.  
  
A/N there we go! Phew! Almost had a touch of writers block there... but I have kicked it in the face! Yeah! Please review! ^-^ 


	10. Chapter 10

Yea! Here's chapter 10! Ok! As of now, (actually last chapter) this is officially the longest fic I've ever written! Yayness! Ahh.. If my updates are slower than usual, it's school. Just started for me... -.- Thanks to all my new reviewers!! :D Happy reading!  
  
Karina: Maybe sequel... Maybe not... but it's not over yet, dudette!  
  
Dreaming Wolf: Is that your msn email?  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill... I don't own it!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Amy and Sonic took off running soon after to save the others, more precisely Sonic carried Amy.  
  
"Uh, Amy?" he asked running on the side of one of the walls.  
  
"Yeah?"   
  
He knew he would hit himself later for asking this question. "Can you um, make yourself blush?" he asked.  
  
'What?' she thought, trying to decipher what he had just said. "Um, may I ask why?" she retaliated.  
  
He stopped and set her down. "Uh, because! When two people uh... nevermind. Just act embarrassed." he said blushing a bit.  
  
Amy just giggled to herself and put on her game face. "How's this?" she asked and gave him an complicated frown.  
  
It was Sonic's turn to laugh. "Great, ready?" he asked.  
  
"Ready." was her answer.  
  
They kissed eachother one last time before entering the room.  
  
.....  
  
To find total chaos!  
  
Knuckles had freed Rouge and Tails and was ripping a metal tube out of the floor. Rouge was going gung ho on shadow and trying to keep from getting beaten by him. Tails had gotten back into his robot suit and was shooting his laser at Shadow. Also, Dr. Gerald was NOWHERE to be found.  
  
Sonic muffled a laugh and put on his evil persona. "What's going on here?!" he boomed.  
  
It was as if time stopped everyone stopped what they were doing to look at Sonic and a very embarrassed Amy.  
  
"Ah, Sonic." Shadow wrenched himself away from Rouge to walk up to the hedgehog in blue. "Is it done?" he asked.  
  
"Yes." he answered not truthfully of course. "We must see the boss." he winked at Amy and the others to follow.  
  
She nodded and motioned to the others.  
  
"Amy!" said Tails after Sonic and Shadow had left. "Are you alright?" he asked.  
  
"Yes-" she began.  
  
"Did he touch you?!!" yelled Rouge. "Because if he..."  
  
"Yeah, you guys didn't um..." said Knuckles not wanting to finish his sentence.  
  
"Uh..." Amy began to blush would it be ok to tell them? "He uh... he didn't touch me." she answered.  
  
They all looked surprised. "Really?" asked Rouge.  
  
"That's AMAZING." said Tails in awe.  
  
She sighed and had a small giggle. "Really." she said and added. "Ok! We gotta follow them. Let's go!"  
  
"Ok." Tails shrugged. "You probably know more than us anyway." he said.  
  
"Actually yes," she smiled. "I'll fill you in on the way!" she shouted and ran towards the door.  
  
"Amy! Wait!" yelled Rouge and ran after her, causing everyone else to run after her as well.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shadow and Sonic reached the office of Dr. Gerald Robotnik to find a very angry version sitting behind the huge desk.  
  
"You two!" he raged. "I want this under control at once! Proceed with Plan B!" he commanded.  
  
"Plan B?" said Sonic doubtfully.  
  
"Yes, Plan B! You know! We take over the world by brainwashing all the Chao!"  
  
Sonic smirked, as if that would ever work. "Brilliant plan, Master." he lied.  
  
"Yes." said Shadow.  
  
Outside of the room Amy and the others were listening intently to the new plan.  
  
"How stupid." whispered Knuckles.  
  
"Yeah, but we still can't let him get away with it..." Amy whispered back.  
  
"Poor Chao..." was all Tails had to say.  
  
"....We can start with this chao." said the doctor pointing to a normal-looking chao with a red bow-tie.  
  
Amy gasped. Cream's chao! Cheese! How the heck did he get it? "Oh no..." she muttered.  
  
"But.. Then where's Cream?" asked Rouge a little too loudly.  
  
"Why she's right here!" answered the Doctor pointing to a small cage which held the frightened rabbit. "Rouge the bat!"  
  
Shadow quickly restrained her but he did not see the others.  
  
"How lucky... you get to witness the end of this poor creature!" said Dr. Gerald as he reached for the switch. "Once I push this button, it's mind will be lost!"  
  
"No!" yelled Rouge and kicked herself free. "You leave it alone!" she yelled and tried to kick the doctor in the shin.  
  
He slapped her across the face with so much force it brought her to her knees. "Impudent creature!" he roared. "Your death will be slow and painful!"  
  
Knuckles couldn't take it anymore. "That's it!" he growled. "NOBODY touches her!"   
  
"Knuckles! Wait!" yelled Amy but it was too late. Now only her and Tails remained.  
  
The angry echidna dashed across the room and delivered a fatal punch to Dr. Gerald causing everyone to gasp. (A/N too easy? Just wait..)  
  
"Sh-Shadow..." he gasped. "I-I'm sorry..." he keeled over and appeared to be dead.  
  
"Master!" yelled Shadow and then turned on Knuckles. "You killed him..." he snarled.  
  
"You want some too?!" he said accepting the challenge.  
  
"Oh no! You guys!" said Sonic. "If he's dead, then Shadow should have gotten his memory back..."  
  
At this everyone including Shadow turned to look at Sonic. "Either that, of he's just really mad at Knuckles." he concluded.  
  
"Sonic..." asked Tails. "Are you back to normal?" he asked.  
  
"You bet, little buddy!" said Sonic smiling widely.  
  
"Yeah." added Amy. "Thank god, just before it was too late..." she winked.  
  
"You knew the whole time! Didn't you!" said Rouge accusingly and smiled. "Did you do it anyway?"  
  
"Rouge!" they all yelled and began laughing.  
  
"Um. EXCUSE me." said Shadow. "This isn't over..."   
  
They turned. "Oh yeah, we still have to help you remember us." said Sonic. "Whatever that guy did to you, we'll fix it."   
  
Shadow looked at him strangely. "What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
"We'll tell you along the way." said Sonic preparing to walk away.  
  
"Yeah," added Amy. "You can come if you want..." she offered.  
  
"Good thing nothing ELSE will go wrong..." said Knuckles. "Are you alright?" he asked Rouge.  
  
"Thanks, I'm ok." she replied giving him a small kiss. "But I think you spoke to soon...!"  
  
The once-lifeless body of Dr. Gerald was standing and holding what seemed to be a dynamite pack.  
  
"YOU'RE ALL GOING TO PAY!!!"  
  
A/N Whoa... wow... I hope my story isn't going like a run-on sentence. I promise this is the last danger... ^-^ happy reviewing! 


	11. Chapter 11

Ooh... the fated time bomb! Let's see what else happens... ^-~ Ooh! Who's seen Sonic X? I have! Yay for it!!!  
  
Guh.... Been sick with a cold lately... you can't write when you have sinus headaches...  
  
Dreaming Wolf: Aiee!! Leave some walls intact! You've gotta live long enough to read the end! ^^;  
  
Chapter 11  
  
"I'm gonna blow you all up!" yelled the Professor shaking with rage. The timer said 10 minutes.  
  
Sonic still held the same grin on his face. "Not today, Dr. G! You won't hit anything if we're not even here!" with that he grabbed Amy and prepared to speed away.  
  
"Come on Rouge! Cream!" yelled Knuckles. "We gotta get out of here!" they quickly made off with Tails following behind.  
  
Sonic prepared to follow but he heard a small protest. "But, what about Shadow?" asked Amy. "We can't just leave him!"  
  
"You're right..." he admitted and turned to her. "Amy... you're gonna have to go on with the others, I'll stay here and get Shadow..."  
  
Amy's eyes widened in horror. "But... what if you DIE?! I don't think... You can't just... I'm staying with you!" she cried.  
  
"No! I mean, you can't... it's better this way..." he kissed her on the cheek. "I'll be fine... just trust me."  
  
Amy felt a tear roll down her cheek this was probably the hardest thing she'd ever done. Leave her hero in complete and utter peril. "Ok..." she said her voice breaking. "I'll go... but you better come back Sonic the Hedgehog!"  
  
He watched her go and felt a tear fall to the floor. "Trust me!" he yelled back and turned around. "Now to find Shadow..."  
  
Shadow himself was still sitting near the insane professor when Sonic found him.  
  
"Shadow!" He was breathless. "We gotta get outta here!"  
  
"What's the point?" asked Shadow looking at his hands. "I don't even know who or what I am anymore..."  
  
"I'll tell you..." said Sonic walking up to him. "I'll said this once and I'll say it again, a brave heroic hedgehog, Shadow... You once called yourself the Ultimate life-form. To us and Maria you were much more than that." he finished.  
  
Shadow's eyes were glistening. "Maria... Sonic, if I come with you... will you tell me more?" he asked.  
  
"Of course... but we gotta go NOW." With that, Sonic grabbed his arm and sped away from there.  
  
Getting through the base wasn't easy a few times Sonic had to pull shadow out of the way of a piece of falling rubble.  
  
Outside, Amy and the others had gotten out safely.  
  
KABOOM!!! A huge explosion emitted from the base causing a wave of dust and smoke to appear.  
  
"Sonic!" Amy cried when she didn't see him OR Shadow emerge. "No! He can't leave me again..." Tears fell softly as Rouge tried to comfort her.  
  
"Amy, it's ok! Look!" said Tails pointing towards the entrance.  
  
Amy dried her tears and looked up as the smoke cleared. She squinted her eyes to see Sonic with his arm looped around Shadow to help him walk. He himself was also having trouble walking but maintained a determined exterior.  
  
Amy couldn't believe it but then again, he WAS Sonic the Hedgehog. The fastest and cutest hedgehog around. But none of that mattered to her at this moment. All that mattered was that he lived and that he loved her.  
  
"Sonic!" she cried walking up to him slowly then breaking into a run. "I actually thought you died..."  
  
He caught her in his arms to whisper comforting words in her ear. "It's alright Amy, please stop crying..." he pleaded and brushed away some of her tears.  
  
Amy said nothing but began to softly kiss him. Sonic agreed and deepened the kiss as if he was trying to tell her it was all going to be ok now.  
  
After they parted Amy stared straight into his eyes and smacked him as hard as she could. "You idiot!" she cried. "Don't ever make me think you're gonna die again!"  
  
"Ow..." moaned Sonic rubbing his poor head. It was a good thing she wasn't that strong, he thought. "Sorry." he apologized.  
  
"Awww..." sighed Cream. "Chao chao!" said Cheese happily.  
  
Knuckles who had been watching the whole thing chuckled softly. "Now you know how I feel."   
  
"What's that supposed to mean?!" asked Rouge clearly offended.  
  
"Uh, nothing!" he said quickly.  
  
"I better be... not the thing you say to someone you're about to marry, you know." she huffed and then snapped her eyes open. "Oh my god! The wedding!" she gasped.  
  
"What about it?" asked Knuckles.  
  
She glared at him. "You should know! It's today! Everyone's gonna wonder where we went!" she said angrily. "And we're stuck on top of your stupid floating Island!" she lamented.  
  
"Ok, number one, it's not stupid. Number two... Let's go!" he exclaimed hurriedly.  
  
"Gah! I forgot too!" said Amy. "To the ship!" she commanded.  
  
They all piled in, Shadow too and flew down to Station Square where Amy, Cream and Rouge went to get ready. Sonic, Knuckles and Tails did the same.  
  
"Ok." said Amy. "We have about... two hours to get you ready and me ready and Cream ready.  
  
Rouge had a quick shower to remove all the dirt and grime from their little adventure. Amy chose to have a bath, Cream was fine and laid out the dresses for them.  
  
As Amy sat in her bath she thought about all the times she had spent with Sonic. It was sort of amazing to realize he now loved her back. This was real, not a fantasy. "Kinda like a fantasy come true." she said laughing a bit.  
  
"Amy!" it was Rouge bouncing around in her robe in front of the shower curtained bath. "Come on!" she yelped.  
  
The pink hedgehog replied with an, "Ok!" and got out herself.  
  
Cream was to be the flower girl and Cheese the little ring-bearer. Cream's dress was a soft yellow colour which puffed past her waist. Little embroidered yellow flowers adorned the shoulder straps and outlined the bottom of the dress in a decorative pattern. Her ears were tied back with a wide yellow ribbon which hung down a bit before the floor. Cheese donned a black bow-tie instead of the traditional red one. The rings were tied to it's arms.  
  
Amy's dress was a strapless light pink silken gown which faded in a deep red at the bottom. It had a red ribbon which tied round the waist and hung down to her knee. She wore white silk slippers on her feet and carried a bouquet of red roses.  
  
Rouge's dress was by far breath-taking. It was a gauzy white strappy gown which came to the floor and dragged a bit behind. Lacy patterns and red sequins decorated the edges of the dress as little red ribbons dangled from the waist. Some white high-heels poked out beneath the dress to finish. She fussed with her veil a bit before she realized she was very nervous.  
  
"Amy...?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah? What's wrong?" she was trying to tie some white ribbons in her quills but was having a tough time.  
  
"Am I doing the right thing?" she asked as she walked over to help Amy tie her ribbons.  
  
"Rouge... just follow your heart. What's it telling you to do?" she asked.  
  
"Well..." Rouge was silent for a moment. "It is the right thing, I love him." she said and sighed happily. "Let's do this! To the chapel!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sonic, Knuckles and Tails after showering donned black bow-ties and even changed their shoes to black leather ones.  
  
"Hey, you ready for this Knux?" asked Sonic straightening the neck-tie.  
  
Knuckles was kind of quiet but he knew in his heart this was what he wanted to do. "I'm ready." he answered.  
  
"Alright, let's do it." said Sonic patting his friend on the shoulder. Meanwhile Tails was having trouble with his bow-tie.  
  
"It... won't go on." he muttered, Sonic laughed a bit and put it on properly.  
  
"Ok, NOW let's do it." the three left for the church to the beginning of a new future.  
  
The End? Quite possibly.  
  
A/N: Should I end it here? Or write in the wedding? Or make a sequel? Help me decide! ^-^ Review please! 


	12. Chapter 12: Epilogue

Bonus chapter! The majority of votes win - This is kinda an epilogue type thingy leading on...  
  
Disclaimer: Ha! Last one for this fic, I don't own this or Savage Garden for that matter... Except for that robot I made up...  
  
Chapter 12: Epilogue  
  
With bated breath as the wedding precession played Rouge slowly walked down the aisle to what she cited her future.  
  
Knuckles was nervously fidgeting until her saw her. She was breath-taking her flowing white gown set off her sharp blue eyes perfectly.  
  
"Wow..." he breathed and glanced over that Sonic the best man who smiled and gave him a thumbs up.  
  
Followed by Rouge was Amy and Cream. Amy held the train as Cream tossed white and red rose petals after.  
  
Sonic glanced at Amy and was amazed at how beautiful she looked.  
  
The service progressed nicely despite the fact Cheese the chao stumbled a bit getting the rings to Rouge and Knuckles. But it gave them a smile and held it's arms up high for the rings to be taken off as the priest opened his book for the exchange of the rings.  
  
"The wedding ring is the outward and visible sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites two loyal hearts in endless love. It is a seal of the vows Knuckles the Echidna and Rouge the bat have made to one another. Bless O God these rings, that Rouge and Knuckles, who give them, and who wear them, may ever abide in thy peace. Living together in unity, love and happiness for the rest of their lives"  
  
"Rouge I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, With this ring, I thee wed." said Knuckles a strong voice as he slipped his ring over her finger.  
  
"Knuckles, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, with this ring I thee wed." she said softly and slipped the golden band onto his ring finger.  
  
In the audience some guests were trying not to cry including Amy but it was so romantic. Tails was videotaping the entire thing and was worried the sniffles would interfere with the sound.  
  
"In as much as you have each pledged to the other your lifelong commitment, love and devotion, I now pronounce you husband and wife, in the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit." said the priest smiling gently.  
  
"Those whom God has joined together let no one put asunder. Knuckles, You may kiss your bride!" with that he snapped the book shut and gave them a wide smile.  
  
With a look of pure happiness Rouge kissed him before he could even react.  
  
The crowd cheered and soon everyone left the church for the after-party.  
  
A disco ball hung from the ceiling sending small flickering lights across the room. A Deejay sat in one corner and tables and chairs were set around a large dancefloor.  
  
"And now..." said Amy speaking into the microphone clearly. "The bride and groom will share the first dance!"  
  
A soft song began to play on the loud-speakers as Rouge and Knuckles began to dance together.  
  
_I'll be your dream I'll be your wish  
  
I'll be your fantasy  
  
I'll be your hope I'll be your love  
  
Be everything that you need  
  
I'll love you more with every breath  
  
Truly, madly, deeply do  
  
I will be strong I will be faithful 'cause I'm counting on  
  
A new beginning  
  
A reason for living  
  
A deeper meaning_  
  
"Aww... This is my favorite song..." sighed Rouge as she lay her head on his strong yet soft shoulder.  
  
Knuckles just smiled, he never wanted the song to end.  
  
_I want to stand with you on a mountain  
  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
  
I want to lay like this forever  
  
Until the sky falls down on me_  
  
"You wanna dance?" asked Sonic extending his hand to Amy.  
  
"You know we can't... it's the bride and groom's dance." she said sadly.  
  
"Say's who?" with that he pulled her closely to him and began to slow dance.  
  
_And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,  
  
I'll make a wish to send it to heaven Then make you want to cry  
  
The tears of joy for all the pleasure in the certainty  
  
That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of  
  
The highest powers  
  
In lonely hours  
  
The tears devour you  
  
I want to stand with you on a mountain  
  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
  
I want to lay like this forever  
  
Until the sky falls down on me  
  
Oh can you see it baby?  
  
You don't have to close your eyes  
  
'Cause its standing right here before you  
  
All that you need will surely come_  
  
_I'll be your dream I'll be your wish  
  
I'll be your fantasy  
  
I'll be you hope I'll be your love  
  
Be everything that you need  
  
I'll love you more with every breath  
  
Truly, madly deeply do  
  
I want to stand with you on a mountain  
  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
  
I want to lay like this forever  
  
Until the sky falls down on me_  
  
The song ended and many claps arose and some laughs as Amy and Sonic discovered they were smack dab in the middle of the dance floor.  
  
"Sorry guys," apologized Sonic. "It was kinda supposed to be your dance." he said and laughed a little.  
  
"It's alright," said Knuckles. "We didn't really notice anyway, did we?" he said directing the question at Rouge.  
  
"Nope, Tails did you videotape that?" she asked.  
  
"Yup!" he replied holding up the video camera.  
  
Later on... Amy and Sonic were sitting on the roof watching the stars.  
  
"Now what?" she asked cuddling up closer to him.  
  
"Well, you never know what might happen." he answered slipping his arm around her. "Life's one big adventure."  
  
"You can say that again." laughed Amy. "I'm glad you're here to help me get through it." he gave him a kiss and laid her head on his shoulder. It certainly is an adventure when Sonic the Hedghog is your boyfriend!  
  
A/N: Ok, now it's really the end, I might write a sequel soon - you never know...


End file.
